


The Red Lily

by Nerdy_Skirt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mutilation, Nudity, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Torture, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadence is in the US Marines, but she keeps a dark secret. One that will be her downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Lily

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is extremely dark and graphic. If you're uncomfortable with that you should turn back now. Go no further.  
> Background: My friends and I are a little nerdy (okay, a lot) and we play D&D of some sort every weekend. This was written for a campaign in which the players are all in a super max prison. We were tasked with writing the events that lead to their capture. My character, Cadence, is a serial killer and this is the night she got caught.
> 
>  
> 
> For David

Cadence has been in port for four hours and she can already hear it calling her. Feel it's fingers caressing her skin, like a lover who's been ignored for too long. The feeling brings a smile to her lips. She's already shed her uniform, her lieutenants bars weighing heavily on her.  
First, she needs to find a place. Secluded and quiet, she'll need her privacy. Driving to the outskirts of the city, where the lights are few and the people are fewer still, she sees it. It's beautiful. An old house falling only slightly into disrepair, it stands empty and hollow. The shutters are sturdy and open, the windows staring out past the brush like eyes with no soul behind them. It's far enough beyond the city's hustle and bustle that the vegetation has been allowed to grow unhindered. The trees and bushes are unkempt and overgrown, leaning out over the broken sidewalk.   
She gets out of the car and stands in front of the gate. Her fingers are tingling in anticipation. She reaches out and pushes the gate gently. With a quiet groan it swings open and Cadence can't keep her lips from twisting into a smile. This is a good sign. Hopefully the front door or a window will be open. She steps onto the property, letting the leaves of low hanging branches brush her shoulders and arms. The path to the door is short, the occasional plant poking through the cracks. Putting one foot on the first step of the squatted porch she tests it's strength. It seems sturdy and doesn't creak under her weight.   
The closer she gets to the door, the faster her heart beats. When her fingers close around the cool knob she holds her breath. She feels the feather light touch of nervousness but quickly brushes it off. She's done this so many times before... When the door opens she is hit with a rush of stale air and she breathes it in, deeply. Crossing the threshold she is stunned to see the main room still furnished. She sees one bedroom just beyond the small vestibule and decides to explore.   
Entering the narrow hallway she sees a bathroom and two other rooms. The rooms are nearly empty but would afford her the privacy she desires. She decides on the smaller back room. A small window, covered in a black garbage bag is the only way out besides the door. In the corner is a bare matress and in the closet she finds an old, wooden chair. This is where she'll do it. She exhales long and slow, a deep sigh of satisfaction. After a quick trip to the car she stashes a few things she'll need in the closet of the far room. She closes the front door and leaves. 

Back in the car, driving through the city's most neglected neighbourhoods, she looks hard for the perfect person. She doesn't want someone who's been at this long. Someone all used up. She wants a relatively fresh face, full of life.  
Cadence is about to give up when she sees her. The girl is average height, slightly taller than herself, with full lips and sad eyes. Her hair is blonde with streaks of pink and purple, an inch of brown root showing. She's chewing gum and blowing bubbles. A cigarette in one hand, her purse held close to her body in the other. She wears a clingy, red shirt that dips low into her cleavage and a black skirt that just covers her thin ass. Her legs are bare and she wears cheap flip flops. She should be dressed in something warmer, but warm doesn't make money and she's desperate.  
Cadence pulls the car up to the woman and rolls down the window. The girl leans her head in and pauses briefly, clearly surprised to see a woman driving the car.   
"Hey, you want some company?" She smiles her best sexy smile. Her teeth show signs of a drug habit.  
Cadence smiles back, relaxes her body language. "I think I would, yes."   
The girl opens the car door and gets into the passenger seat. She smells like cigarettes, alcohol and five dollar perfume. "You can call me Candy." she invites.  
"I'm Nel," she lies "and I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous. I've never done this before."  
"There's no need to be nervous, Nel. I promise you're in good hands." Candy reaches over and puts her hand on Candence's knee lightly "You got a place you wanna go?"  
"I do, actually. My husband is home so I thought maybe we could go to my grandma's old place. It's a little bit of a drive. But we could use that time to get more comfortable together?" Cadence turns the suggestion into a nervous question. Her heart is starting to race and her face is slightly flushed adding to her guise of nervous inexperience.  
Candy hesitates for a few seconds, looking out the window at a man leaning against a light post. The man nods. "Okay, I guess that would be all right. Let's go."  
Cadence puts the car in drive and pulls away from the curb. Candy makes small talk for the duration of the drive and Cadence plays along to keep the girl comfortable. She's beginning to feel the rush of blood in her veins and the thrill of pleasure turn to goosebumps on her flesh. The drive feels longer this time, slowed by impatience.  
When they finally arrive Cadence breathes a sigh of relief. Candy exits the car and waits for Cadence to lead the way.   
Walking to the house she feels the cool breeze on her skin, the smell of foliage and wild flowers tickles her nose. This will be the best one yet.   
Once inside she leads Candy to the back room she's prepared, apologizing for the state of the house. Candy brushes it off, insisting she's been in worse places. Cadence closes the door, watching as Candy stands, waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. "I... was wondering if we could try something." Cadence says.  
"I've done it all, baby. You tell me what you want and I'll tell you a price." Candy puts her purse on the floor and steps closer to the woman with the money. "What is it you need, honey?"  
Cadence moves to the chair and speaks softly, giving the impression that she's unsure of herself. "I... Can I tie you up? I want to know what it's like."  
"That'll cost you extra. Does a hundred sound fair?" Candy asks.  
"That sounds more than fair. Should I pay you now or...?" Cadence looks at the floor. Her heart is thumping in her chest, she's so close to her release. She can practically taste it.  
Candy reaches out to touch Cadence softly. "Nel, you're so nervous. Don't worry, nobody will ever know what happened here unless you tell them. You can pay me when we're finished." With that, she starts to undress.   
Cadence watches the girl strip. Her back arches slightly as she pulls her shirt over her head before dropping it, unceremoniously, on the dusty floor. Her bra clasps in the front, a nod to her profession, and her round breasts bounce slightly as it's opened. She unzips her skirt and pushes it down over hips and down her legs revealing a small, black thong. Cadence' breath hitches in her chest when she watches Candy hook her thumbs in the strings of the thong and wiggle herself out of it. She can't wait to touch the skin on her abdomen.  
Cadence eases her into the chair, lightly running her fingers down Candy's arms. Letting her fingernails graze the skin, watching as it raises into goosebumps. Going to the closet she brings out a coil of silk rope and a mirror. She wants Candy to see everything she does to her body. It feels better that way. The ropes are tied snugly, in proper knots. Arms behind the back of the chair, ankles to the legs of the chair.   
Once the whore is secured Cadence stands and smiles. The shy, nervous woman replaced by the confident one she really is. Back straight, stride confident as she walks around the bound girl. She chuckles and runs her hands over Candy's shoulders again, down her chest and over her nipples before moving away from her.  
Candy watches with interest as "Nel" roots around through a small bag on the floor. Her eyes grow wide, round as saucers, when she sees the tool about to be used on her. She starts to breathe heavily, her chest heaving.   
"Sshh..." Cadence quiets her. "This is going to feel so good." She opens the straight blade and tosses it from one hand to the other. "This will make you sing. I can't wait to hear the noises you're going to make for me." Her eyes are bright and cruel, like her smile.  
"Please, no. I have a son!" Candy starts crying, her voice thick with fear.  
Cadence just laughs and kneels between the woman's spread legs. She rests her arms on her thighs and begins to play. Carving intricate pieces from the flesh of her stomach while her screams ricochet off the walls. "If you keep squirming like that I'm going to cut too deep." she says. Her tone is neutral, cold... heartless. The blood on her hands is slick and sticky. The warm, metalic tang fills her nostrils. She keeps carving, almost ready to start on the fingers. It will be gorgeous when she's done. "Watch me." She demands "Watch me turn you into art. Watch how beautiful your body can be."  
"Why are you doing this? Please let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone if you just let me go!" Candy begs. Tears stream down her face, twisted in terror and agony.  
Cadence stands and twists her bloody fingers into Candy's hair, leaning in to whisper in her ear "You're doing so well, and we're almost finished."  
With practiced slices she harvests the perfect pieces of pale tissue. Blood drips from her slender fingers and down her arms. Several times she notices the girl slipping into unconsciousness. She slaps her face before snapping open a bottle of smelling salts under her nose. "I need you to stay awake, love. I need you to feel it all." she says as the girl's eyes flutter open again.  
Looking at the deep gashes left behind in the writhing skin on Candy's body she feels exhilarated. The removed skin sits on a clean, white cloth on the floor. Each morsel placed carefully to make a circle.  
She turns back to her bag and Candy's mouth falls into a quivering "O" as the wire cutters come into view. Cadence stoops behind the chair and strokes the trussed hands in front of her, extending the fingers one by one. Candy is sobbing now, convulsing as she pleads for this to end. She screams as the wire cutters bite through meat and bone, both, cleanly severing the digits. She passes out with each one, but her captor is persistent and makes sure she feels every snip.  
Cadence sits on the floor in front of Candy, closely examining each finger. "They're perfect" she whispers, more to herself than the bloodied woman in front of her. She quickly begins her work, rolling and folding the skin around the fingers until she's satisfied with the end result. She holds the first up and grins. A peace lily. Flayed skin curving around a severed ring finger for a perfect petal and stamen, a simple skewer for the stem. She takes in a pleased breath. It's beautiful, more so than she had originally imagined. Candy's cries become the honeyed music she needs to concentrate on finishing the rest and soon she has a small bouquet.   
Her masterpiece is nearly finished. It's just missing one aspect... the last thing to make it flawless. She wraps her hands around the woman's thin throat and slowly squeezes. She fits herself closer, straddling the pathetic, sniveling creature in her hands. Harder and harder she crushes her hands together, feeling Candy struggle under her. It sends a sharp spike of arousal through her body, to her center. Few things are as intimate as murder. The fight is nearly gone now, the light has almost left the eyes and soon it will be over. The chair is straining under the weight of the two women, the scent of urine floats through the air and then it's done. But she doesn't let go. Not yet. She has to make sure so she holds tight for just a moment longer, relishing this feeling. Like the orgasm of a lifetime, she throws her head back and moans in the sweet bliss of it all.   
The officers can still hear the struggle, the gurgling and gasping as the poor woman's life is extinguished. The gulping death throws fade into a sated moan as they breech the hellish room. Cadence doesn't even see the flashing lights or hear the wailing sirens. She doesn't notice the door splintering at the hinges as a heavy foot forces it open. She is only ripped back to reality when two solid hands wrench her from the body beneath her. She's hurled harshly into the floor, a knee pressed painfully between her shoulder blades, arms pulled tight behind her back and too tightly clasped in cold cuffs.   
"Jesus! We're too late, she's dead. Call a bus..." One of the officers says, a sick sound in his voice.  
Cadence is roughly pulled to her feet with a single, quick jerk. She's pissed, confused. How the fuck are they here? She struggles with the man, managing to smash her face into his nose before he lets her go and his partner presses a taser to her side. Her body goes rigid and she fails to remain upright. They haul her up again, one on each side this time, and shove her through the door. She looks over her shoulder at the woman in the chair, bloodied and brutalized, with a bouquet of dripping lilies at her feet.  
She won't know until her trial that Candy had called her pimp while she'd led her to the house, a precaution all his girls used. That the phone was in her purse only three feet away the entire time. That the pimp had called 911 as soon as he'd figured out what was happening. But they wouldn't know how pleased she would be that her best performance would be immortalized.


End file.
